untitled for now
by Passion-sama
Summary: After 2 and a half years of peace, there seems to be a new enemy waiting to take down konohagakure. Kakashi and Iruka are send undercover to figure out their enemy s plans. Rated M for later chapters. Yaoi contant, don t like don t read!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary of the events since Pein`s attack**

Almost 3 years have pasted since Peins attack.  
Team Taka`s attack came only 2 days later, and ended the morning of the 3rd. Leaving Sasuke as the only surviver of said team.  
Danzou`s leadership as the new Hokage ended 3 days after his nomination, the very moment Sasuke`s katana pierced through his heart.

To everyone`s surprise, Kakashi refused to become Hokage and so Yamato was announced as the new.  
It took 3 month for Tsunade to wake up. She was still pretty weakend and worn out.

Thanks to the help of a lot of other smaller villages and Sunagakures, it only took about 5 months till the village was build up again.

Kakashi took over a new genin team,and Iruka went back to teaching at the academy  
Naruto continued his training, traveling through the country visiting Konoha from time to time.

Since the last 6 months there`ve been quite a few disturbing incidents with ninjas from Kirigakure. Teams and more alarmingly, Academy classes have been attacked during excursions. The leadership of kirigakure keeps dismissing those occurrences as unfortunate misunderstandings and accidents.

* * *

**Present**

He`d spent the last 15 minutes at the Hokage`s office, discussing his newly assigned mission. In fact, the mission itself was quite simple.  
Sneak into the village as civilian, observe and gather informations about its future intensions towards Konohagakure. The only problem was that the destination of this mission was Kirigakure. He`d only been there ones in his chunin years, and most of what he knew of it was from hearing. Kakashi knew about their currently tense relationship with the other village. Lately there have been a lot of unhappy incidents. Quite unhappy with the situation he turned his attention back to his Hokage.

"And who`s going to join me on this assignment?."

Yamato glanced at the clock hanging on the wall opposite of his desk. He let out a inwardly sigh. Now comes the funny part he thought sarcastically.

"Well, I know you are probably going to be surprised by my choice, but be assured I made the right decision. There`s only one others person going to join you on this mission. Regardless of his rank, his skills are outstanding and he already complete an amazing number of A-class missions successfully."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Regarless of his rank?. What was that supposed to mean?. Yamato didn`t plan on sending a genin or chunin with him, did he?.  
At that moment they heard a knock at the door.

"Ah, that should be him already. Punctual as always. Turning his gaze back to Kakashi, Maybe some other people should follow his exsamlpe. Come in, please."

"Hey, what`s that supposed to mean. I`m always on time, when ever you call me!"

"Don`t let me count the times you`ve let you genin teams wait for you, Senpai!"

"Oh, come on that`s part of their training!"

The door opened, an a slighty irritated voice could be heard.

"Umino Iruka, at your service ?!"

* * *

**Author`s note**

So here it goes, this is my first fanfic, I hope you guys like it so far. I`d like to hear your opinions, so please review!

If you got any ideas or wishes how this story should continue, please let me know.

Any other pairings you`d like to see added?

Oh and, I haven`t got a beta yet, so if you guys find mistakes, don`t hesitated and tell me^^

See you next chapter!

mata ne,

P-chan


	2. Chapter 2

"Umino Iruka, at your service ?!"

* * *

What the.....? What was Iruka doing here? Didn`t he have some pre-genins to teach?

"Oh I`m sorry to interrupt, I thought the note said to be here at 9 o`clock, I guess I just come back later." He turned around to leave.

"Hold it right there, you`re just on time sensei, please come back."

With a mixture of confusion and curiosity, Iruka walked over to the Hokage`s desk to stand besides Kakashi.

"Well, now that you`re both here, let me give you the details of this mission. But first, Yamato turned his gaze to Iruka, "I think a short summary of what I`ve already told Kakashi-sensei would help you."

"I`ll be sending you two on an undercover mission to Kirigakure. I want you to find out what`s behind all those so called `unfortunate misunderstandings`and about their future intensions towards Konoha."

Iruka`s eyes widened at what he just heard. He nervously glanced at Kakashi and back to his Hokage.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, why me? I mean, surely there`re more qualified shinobi then me to send."

Letting out a sigh, Yamato took one of the folders lying on his desk and opened it.

"Due to your file, you got a lot of experience, and are quite an expert when it comes to espionage. Your stamina is as good as Kakashi-sensei`s, you`re a good strategist and your ability to make quick decisions is well known." Closing the folder he looked back at Iruka.

"As far as I can see there`s no one more suitable than you."

Blushing at what his Hokage just said about him, he simply nodded.

"Now that this is clear, let`s talk about the details."

"According to my information Kirigakure`s currently seeking stuff in different sections of their administrative system. I suggest that you Iruka-sensei apply for a position, since you have never been in Kirigakure you won`t have to fear of being recognized, it will be enough if you just loosen your hair and cover your scar." Pausing a moment he faced Kakashi. I can already feel the headache coming.

"However", he continued, "Your cover Kakashi-sensei, will be a bit more complicated, as you will be set under a permanent henge and appear as Iruka`s erm.....fiance"

He paused again, waiting for the news to settle down in Kakashi`s mind and the following reaction.

Hold on.....did he just say fiance?!

Both men stared at they Hokage, there mimics successfully imitating that of a stranded fish.

Trying to regain his composure, Kakashi scratched his neck.

"Did I get that right, you honestly plan on making a women out of me?! What do you mean with fiance? You don`t really think I`m going to play Iruka-sensei`s wife?"

There we go, here comes the headache. "Who said something of a women? As I already mentioned this is an undercover mission which means an appearance change is necessary. I believe you can imagine that it would be very unintelligent to send Sharingan Kakashi without a good cover. The son of their current leader is gay, therefor you two are going to gain his trust as a couple in order to get the needed information."

Slowing nodding his head, Kakashi continued, "And what kind of wife do you want me to be, how should I act?"

"Well, I suggest that would be a question you need to ask Iruka-sensei, as I don`t know of his personal preferences." Yamato tried his best not to grin at Kakashi`s bewilded expression and Iruka`s beet red face.

"As for everything else, I expect you to do what is necessary to accomplish this goal, understood?"

"Maa, what ever that`s supposed to mean". Kakashi forced out a smile.

"Now, last but not least, Yamato cleared his throat, "Shinobi, do you accept this mission?"

For Konoha`s sake, thinking the same and Exchanging looks, Kakashi and Iruka turned to Yamato.

"We accept."

Thank kami, he led out a sigh of relieve. "Good, you`ll be leaving in 2 hours. That should be all," he smiled at his shinobi.

"Dismissed."

* * *

**Author`s note**

Sorry for the delay, I had a few problems with my pc^^`.

To make things go faster, and in an attempt to comply with your expectations and wishes, I created a few polls which I will publish one by one during the development of this story.

So I wrote this to announce that the first one is up, go to my profile to vote!

I`m eager to see the results^^!

Also I`m working on 2 other stories^^, guess I`ll up them by the end of the week

Please review! See you next chapter!

mata ne,

P-chan


	3. Authors Note

First of all I didn`t forget or abandon this story since I detest such actions. I apologize for not explaining my absence sooner but I had and still have health problems. I`ve been sick for quite some time having to take one medicine after another, but right now things seem to get better. Let me just tell you not to miss your flu shots and co.^^`

I can`t promise to update right away, but I will update so please be patient

Apologies and greets

P-chan


End file.
